Now or Never a Troypay Oneshot (Possibly Story)
by msfinchelxox
Summary: What if Sharpay had been at the Championship game, and what if Troy saw her?
1. Now or Never

She didn't want anyone to know she was there, the Ice Queen of East High at a Wildcat basketball game? She would never live it down, but she wanted to see him play and win the game. She quietly went into the game unnoticed wearing a Wildcats hat and shirt ditching her usual all pink outfits trying to blend in. She managed to get into the back where no one would know it was her and took off the hat and settled in to watch the game. She looked down a few rows and saw her, Gabriella in a white dress there to cheer on Troy. "Ugh she needs to go away" Sharpay thought to herself as the game started. All of the players came out and then she spotted him, Troy Bolton the one boy she would never get over, and never have. She had come so close last summer but of course those Wildcats had to go and ruin everything. So she was resigned to sneaking into basketball games to watch him play and then acting like she had no idea when the games were when she saw him at school and asked "When is the big game?" Sounding like a complete idiot which she hated, she wanted to say "Troy you were amazing it was a great game". She cheered for him when they started to play, the game was already intense 10 minutes in and she could already see that this was going to be a good one. Of course Gabriella was acting like an idiot cheering him on making a scene as Sharpay rolled her eyes.

"I have to win this game" Troy thought to himself as he quickly got the ball stolen from him from a West High Knight player. He looked up when he heard Gabriella cheering for him "I wish she would stop its distracting and so embarrassing" he thought to himself. He looked up higher and saw her, Sharpay sitting in the stands by herself. He couldn't believe she came to the game as a small smile appeared on his face. "Wait this is Sharpay, I have Gabriella" he thought as he kept playing but he couldn't stop sneaking and looking up at Sharpay.

"He saw me crap" Sharpay said to herself when she saw Troy look up at her and smile. She gave him a small wave just as he was knocked to the ground, without thinking she stood up and yelled "TROY" as the whole room went silent as she noticed Gabriella had done the same thing. Troy looked up at Sharpay and gave her a wink to let her know she was okay then kept on playing. Sharpay was humiliated as Gabriella glared at her and crossed her arms sitting down. Sharpay quickly left the gym and went out to her car and started to cry. She was never going to have him, why did she even go to that game? She heard the buzzer and the cheers and she knew the Wildcats won. She turned on her car and was about to leave when she heard a knock on her car window, she looked and saw it was Troy. She rolled down her window and said "What do you want Bolton, shouldn't you be celebrating with your girlfriend? What would she say if you knew you were talking to me?" she said looking down. "Sharpay I've seen you at every single game, why do you act like you have no idea when they are?" he said wanting to know the answer.

"I just don't want people knowing and thinking I'm trying to steal you from Gabriella" she said. "After the summer I can't come within 10 feet of you without your guard dogs stopping me" she said. "I miss hanging out with you" she said in a quiet voice ready to just get out of there and go home since she wasn't invited to the party at Troy's house. She was about to put the car in drive when he stopped her "Sharpay what if I said I missed you too and can't stop thinking about you?" he said. Sharpay froze those were the words she had been waiting to hear for years "You miss me?" she said finally looking at him. "Yes I miss you and I don't know what's going to happen this year, but I wanna give us a shot" he said. "Troy and Sharpay, Sharpay and Troy" he said with a laugh. "I would love that" she said a huge smile spreading across her face as he leaned down and kissed her. They knew it wasn't going to be easy and they knew that people would be mad but in that moment neither of them cared, they had each other and that's all that mattered.


	2. Ice Princess and a Wildcat

As the kiss ended she looked at him "Troy I can't do this, not while you are still dating Gabriella, people already hate me enough, and if they knew about us god knows what your friends will do" she said.

"Sharpay I don't care about any of that, I'm going to tell Gabriella tonight at my party, I'm going to tell her its over and there is someone else, you" he said holding her hand. "Why don't you come to the party, I want you there you know you'll have fun" he said with a wink. She paused thinking about it, "Well I do have a backup outfit with me, and I would love to see the looks on everyones face when I walk in with you" she said with a smile on her lips. "Okay I will be there in 20" she said. "And you better do what you said you will or else this" she said motioning to the two of them "Will never happen" she said before pulling out of the parking lot. As she started the drive to Troy's house she couldn't believe it, Troy Bolton wanted to be with her after years of wanting him and trying to break up him and Gabby he was finally hers. Inside she couldn't wait to see little miss perfect get her heart broken but she wouldn't ever tell Troy that. She pulled up to Troy's house and the party was in full swing, she quickly changed in her backseat, fixed her lipgloss and walked into the party like she owned it, which to be honest she did.

Gabriella almost spit out her drink when she saw Sharpay "What is she doing here!" she said looking at Troy "I told you not to invite her" she said crossing her arms. "Gabby be nice she was at the game and I felt bad inviting Ryan and not her" he said trying to think of a moment to tell Gabriella it was over. Sharpay saw the two of them standing together and rolled her eyes, she wished Troy would just do it already what was he waiting for. When Troy saw Sharpay he smiled, she looked beautiful and he knew he had to do it now. "Gabriella we need to talk" he said taking her hand and walking her to a quiet spot in his backyard.

"Whats up Wildcat" she said going to kiss him but he stopped her. "Gabby you've been a great girlfriend, but I don't think we should be together anymore" he said. She stood there not saying a word, rage filling her eyes "This is about her isn't it!" she said pointing at Sharpay "How could you leave me for her?" she said walking up to Sharpay and slapping her "You want him? You can have him slut" she said before running to find Taylor. Sharpay stood there stunned not saying a word, everyone at the party was looking at her. Troy didn't know what to do "Sharpay" he called as she ran for the door to get to her car. Before he could stop her she was gone and he was left standing in the street alone, with an angry ex girlfriend inside.


	3. UPDATE

Hi guys I've gotten some requests to post a new chapter so I'm going to try to do that as soon as possible! let me know what you would like to see in the story!


	4. Aftermath

Troy tried to run after Sharpay's pink mustang but he wasn't fast enough as she drove away from his house in tears, in her mind she knew her and Troy could never really be together.

Troy walked back into the party angry and upset and looking for Gabriella who was of course the center of attention crying saying "How could he do this to me? Why does she have to ruin everything, we have to get rid of her" as Taylor comforted her. "Gabby how could you be so childish?" Troy said as he walked up to her. "I was trying to have a conversation with you, one that we've needed to have for a long time and you immediately blame Sharpay" he said with a sigh. "Well it's about her isn't it" she said through tear "You are breaking up with me for her, I thought you loved me Troy" she said holding her T necklace like it was her lifeline. "I did love you but you have to know that things haven't been working for a while, all you do is study and talk about the future, this is senior year and I want it to be fun and live in the moment, and Sharpay just brings that out in me" he said.

Gabriella stood there in shock refusing to believe this was happening "Troy I will ignore this horrible lapse in your judgment and we can just forget it and be together you are being silly Wildcat" she said with a laugh trying to hug him. Taylor looked at Troy and said "You better not hurt her again, how could you do that" Chad was looking at Troy with a sympathetic smile trying not to take sides since he didn't feel like dealing with the wrath of Taylor. "No" Troy said pushing Gabriella away, "This is real it's happening we are over, now if you don't mind I'm going to Sharpay's" he said starting to walk towards the door, Gabriella grabbed his arm "This isn't over, we will never be over you are mine, and I am going to do everything in my power to make sure you and her never happen." Everyone at the party realized in that moment that Gabriella Montez had totally lost it.


	5. Troy Sharpay, Sharpay and Troy

"This isn't over" Gabriella said looking at Taylor who was trying to find a way to comfort her friend. "You know I will help you get him back Gabs" she said.

Troy pulled up to the Evans house in his truck and got out, he walked to the front door and rang the doorbell he stood there waiting until Sharpay opened the door in her pink robe and her eyes were red and puffy. "What do you want Troy?"'she said in a quiet voice "Here to tell me you are back with her" she added letting him inside the house. "Pay no I ended it, she said she refuses to believe it but it's over all I want is to be with you" he said taking her hands "This summer at lava springs was some of my best times we had fun together and I think you are what I've been looking for all along I was just too scared to admit it, just say you meant what you told me after the game" he said waiting for her to answer. She couldn't help but smile and look at him "Like you said Bolton, Troy Sharpay, Sharpay and Troy" before she kissed him it was the kind of kiss you got lost in and never wanted to end.

When they finally needed air she looked at him "I have something for you" she said with a giggle leading him to her room, she handed him a pink wrapped box "I had this made when I thought we were going to be together this summer" she said as he opened it to reveal a silver ring with T&amp;S engraved on it "It's silly I know and if you don't want to wear it I totally understand" Troy got the ring and slid it on "I love it Shar, I won't ever take it off" he said looking at it. "I actually had something made for you last summer too" he said pulling a necklace out of his pocket and putting it on Sharpay it was their initials in pink crystals with a heart hanging next to it, this necklace was much nicer than Gabriella's and actually cost him two labs springs paychecks. Sharpay squealed and jumped into his arms "It's fabulous and so me I love it" she said not being able to stop smiling "I will never take it off" she said "But what about school tomorrow what are people going to say when they see this and us together" she said "You know what who cares" she said waving her hand. "We will get through it together, just know Gabriella won't make this easy" he said, "Don't worry Bolton I can take her on" she said patting the bed as she turned on a movie and snuggled up with him under a blanket. He kissed the top of her head and sighed, for the first time in a long time things felt right, he felt happy and he knew it wasn't going to be easy, but she was worth fighting for.

Gabriella sat at her computer uploading a picture of her and Troy onto Facebook with the caption "love you wildcat forever and always, you are mine" she smiled proudly holding her T necklace repeating to herself "He's mine, he's mine"


	6. Facing School

It was their first day at school as a real couple. Troy picked Sharpay up at her house and kissed her as she got in the car. "You ready for this Bolton?" She said with a laugh as she put on her pink lipgloss Troy was playing cute love songs in the car, Sharpay couldn't help but think this was a dream and she would wake up at any second. They were both wearing their gifts from each other and it made her feel so secure. "I'm ready Sharpay I'm proud to call you my girlfriend my future superstar" he said with a wink as he parked the car and opened her door and took her hand.

Troy and Sharpay walked through the doors of east high holding hands and ignoring the looks and whispers until Sharpay said "Yes we are together would you like a picture?" as they continued to Troy's locker first since they had homeroom together. As they walked up there was Gabriella decorating Troy's locker as a congratulations for winning the game pictures of the two of them covered the locker "What the hell Gabriella" Troy said in shock, Sharpay just started to laugh. "Hey wildcat Gabriella said kissing Troy, I missed you" she said looking over at Sharpay and said "What are you doing here and what is that" she said pointing to the necklace "My boyfriend gave it to me" she said smiling at Troy. "Gaby it's over" he said taking down all the pictures and handing them to her "And stop wearing that necklace" he added. Gabriella laughed "Troy I'll never stop wearing it, it shows the world you're mine" Sharpay had had enough "Okay Montez time for you to go I'm trying to be nice for Troy's sake but you need to back off before it gets ugly and you know I'll win" the blonde said confidently. Troy grabbed his books and headed to Sharpays locker and couldn't help but laugh at the inside of it "Babe we need a picture together I want to be in your locker" he said looking at the picture of boi. "We will get one after school and I'll get the sparkliest frame for it" she said.

They walked into homeroom with his arm around her and kissed her before they sat down the whole class even miss Darbus were shocked. "Slut" Taylor coughed as the whole class laughed. "That's a detention miss mackessie" she said silencing the class. "The spring musical is upon us and the theme is your senior year, Kelsi has written songs and will be announcing the pairings outside after class.

The bell rang and Sharpay rushed to the board and saw the words duet for Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton. "Troy" she said starting to panic "Oh hell no" he said as they both went in search of Kelsi. Gabriella on the other hand was jumping up and down excitedly this was her chance to get Troy back.


	7. Duets and Drama

The couple ran to the auditorium where they found Kelsi and Gabriella talking "Kels I can't thank you enough for this, I know how much Troy loves to sing with me" she said looking at the song. "It's no problem Gabs i would never let him sing with that bitch". In that moment Troy lost it "what the fuck Kelsi why would you do this I'm not with her anymore if I'm singing a song it's going to be with Sharpay" he said grabbing Sharpays hand. She loved his protective he was over her making sure she was okay. "But Troy this song is perfect for us it's called I just wanna be with you" she said pushing Sharpay out of the way. "There is no way he is singing that with you, Kelsi transpose it into my key or else Troy quits the musical" she said grabbing the sheet music from Gabriella "Troy this song is perfect for us" she said clapping her hands leaving the two girls stunned.

It was lunch and the couple made their way to the cafeteria and sat down. "Shar it will all work out, plus Gabriella will be going to Stanford in the fall and I'm going to u of a and I know you applied there as well" he said rubbing her back. "But Troy if I get into Juilliard then what? All of this was for nothing?" She said picking at her salad. "We will figure it out" he said. "All I know is I'm happy and I'll do anything to make this work"

Gabriella, Taylor, Kelsi and the rest of the wildcats sat at another table watching the couple. "Maybe you should just let it go gabby he looks happy" said Chad soon got a round of shut up from everyone at the table. "This musical is my chance to get him back for good and destroy her and why is he all over her he never did that with me" said Gabriella. "Prude" coughed zeke causing Chad to laugh. She got out her phone and texted Troy meet me at our spot-G  
Troy read the text and rolled his eyes showing Sharpay "I'm getting sick of this cant you get a restraining order? Or we can just go hide out at lava springs" she said laughing. Troy laughed "why don't we lets go on our first date to lava springs, I mean it is a special place?" Sharpay thought for a moment "Fabulous idea babe" she said kissing him just before Troy's friends started to boo at them. Sharpay was trying to control her diva side that wanted to go end them then and there but for Troy's sake she was trying to play nice, for now.


End file.
